The Last Time
by Digimage
Summary: Part 2 of 3: Romano wakes up after a night of dancing with Spain and ventures out to find him.


The Last Time: Kiss Kiss Bang

Romano awoke to the noon sun shining rightly through the large window on the other side of Spain's room. He laid there for several minutes enjoying the warmth of the sun and sheets on his figure. He probably would laid there even longer if a niggling sensation hadn't forced him to open his eyes and find out what was ruining his comfort. It only took a moment to see the empty other side of the bed before he knew exactly what was wrong. He gave an annoyed sigh as a scowl slid onto his face. Spain was gone. The bastard must have woken up before him. He stretched as he sat up, pulling slightly sore muscles. He gave a small wince, it had a while since he had danced that much, but he could admit to himself that he had enjoyed it. It hadn't been more than a month since he was last here but between meetings, politics, and paperwork it had felt longer.

It was nice to spend time with the Spaniard even if it was doing something as simple as dancing. As he took a deep breath he gave a small purring hum as he recognized the scent in the air. Spain was cooking lunch. He got out of bed grabbing his pants off a nearby chair and moving towards the door. He gave a faint grumble at the cool wood under his feet, sending a slight chill up his spine and waking him up further as he walked towards the stairs. He still couldn't understand why Spain had to have such a big house. As he passed by the high windows a faint sound from downstairs had him raising an eyebrow. He was still playing music after last night. He snorted to himself as his eyes rolled heavenward, it was _Spain_ of course he would. His scowl grew a bit more as the song became clearer. He recognized it as one of Germany's Eurovision entries. The only saving grace of that song was that it was sung by a Spaniard. Then again that had also pissed him off.

He paused at the bottom of stairs his eyebrows furrowing. The voice didn't sound right, did someone make another version? As he walked closer he realized where he knew that voice, that accent and almost froze. Instead he walked slightly faster until he was in the kitchen doorway before he stopped.

There stood Spain happily singing away to the instrumental version of Muchacha Kiss Kiss Bang as he prepared lunch, for two he noted. He felt another shiver work it's up his spine before going south again. He silently cursed; the bastard just had to have such a good voice. Then again he was an oblivious idiot; he didn't realize just how tempting, how alluring he was. His eyes roved heatedly over the strong unclothed back in front of him, no, he didn't realize at all.

~Muchacha Kiss Kiss Bang vengamos a bailar~

~Muchacha Kiss Kiss Bang vengamos a cantar~

Spain's voice was clear but low probably some attempt to not wake him up. Idiot, he should know by now that he couldn't sleep right without him. He swallowed a lump in his throat and shifted on his feet but didn't move forward. His fingers twitched, reminding him of the urge he would get to sculpt but he refused to give himself away. An idea was starting to form at the edges of his mind, one that would force him to miss a good lunch but it was insistent.

Now he really wanted to move, to step closer, to force Spain around and-

He gave a hard exhale, shit now he was really hungry and craving something spicy but it wasn't for what Spain was cooking. With a final ~Vamos a bailar~ Spain stopped singing turning around to grab something on the island behind him. He stopped with a jolt when he saw who was in the doorway. "Roma?" he said. "You're up?"

"Yeah" was his simple reply, his own voice low and slightly edged. He finally stepped fully into the kitchen his eyes still focused on the green-eyed man before him. He was met with a blink and an oblivious smile "Good, I was going to come wake you up for lunch." Romano gave a small hum as he moved around the island to stand next to Spain. He looked up at the slightly taller man his fingers flexing in anticipation. "I'm hungry bastard." He stated voice still low. He got another smile as he turned to grab the plates for the food, "Well that's why I made lunch Roma." "I'm not hungry for food _Antonio_."

He only saw a glimpse of the confused expression on Spain's face as he turned back to him "Lovi? What-"he was cut off abruptly as Romano pinned him to the island, mouth hot on his. The surprised groan he got was music to his ears. The kiss continued for a while only pulling back to breath before diving back in. He rarely asserted himself like this but when he did Spain always gave in completely. He pulled back gasping licking his lips to get rid of the thin lines of spit still connecting them. Spain's eyes had fallen shut during the kiss and when he opened them they were foggy and a bit glazed.

"Lovi?" was the breathless question. He paused to take in the picture before him. He could see that Spain was leaning heavily against the island. Glazed eyes, wet lips, shoulders shaking slightly, and his knee driven between his legs. Did the man not realize how gorgeous he was? He swallowed and grabbed the man's wrist. He pulled around the island through the door and into the living room; he knew they wouldn't make it to the bedroom. He only got a slight protest "Lovi the food will be ruined." He looked over his shoulder eyes dark as he gave him a heated look, pulling him to the couch. "I'll pay you back for it."

~Esta noche eres sólo para mí~

~Ahora traeme ese cuerpo aquí~

~Y yo sé que eres mía y yo para ti~

~Mueve ese cuerpo lindo, tráemelo aquí~

~Así es que te doy mi corazón a ti~

~Miss Kiss Kiss Bang~


End file.
